Storyteller: Where My Camera? Spuffy!
by Shirtyyy
Summary: Andrew leaves his camera on, in the basement and is shocked at what he finds. Spuffy!


**Where my camera? (One Shot)**

**By Shirtyyy**

**Summary: **Andrew leaves his camera on, in the basement and is shocked at what he finds.

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all recognizable characters, locations, and dialogue belong to Joss Whedon.

**Warnings: **May contain course language and adult scenes.

**Where my camera?**

"Has anyone seen my camera?" Andrew asked the potentials in the kitchen. He hadn't seen it all day and was getting bored. It was night time Buffy, Spike and most of the other potentials where out patrolling.

"When did you last use it?" Rona asked highly uninterested. Everyone was getting sick of Andrew and his stupid camera. Rona was surprised that Buffy hadn't broken it in half yet.

"Interviewing Spike in the basement, oh the basement!" Andrew hurried of into the dark unfriendly basement.

Once Andrew had reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his camera on a small table, he went to pick it up and realised that he had left it on. "Great! Now I'll have to spend the whole night recharging"

He began to rewind the tape and he saw something. "Oh god" Andrew kept rewinding the tape to get to the start.

**The Tape:**

From the side of the camera Buffy slowly walked down the stairs of the basement, Spike stood from his cot and stared at her.

"The house is quiet" Spike said to her, moving closer.

"Yeah I told Giles to take the girls out for some fresh air, Willow and Dawn went with them" She replied.

"It's bloody nice is what it is" He said to her.

Buffy moved to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, as she did so she pushed his back against the wall of the basement. Spike immediately kissed her back.

"I have wanted to do that all day" She smiled at him. "Do you think anyone has caught on yet?" she asked him.

"Are you kidding? They have no idea, now where were we" He asked her very seductively.

"I was so ready to pounce you in the kitchen today!" She giggled and bit her lip.

"Really?" Spike asked winking at her.

"Oh you have no idea" Buffy brushed herself against him.

Spike swinged her around so Buffy's back was against the wall. He pulled her legs up and she wrapped them around him. Buffy moaned slightly feeling his erection rub up against her.

"Tell me you don't love getting away with this" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh I love getting away with this" She moaned.

They started kissing more passionately again; Buffy pulled his top over his head reviling his muscles. She kissed down his neck.

This was too much for him and he throw her down onto his cot. Buffy giggled loudly as he jumped onto her pinning her hands above her head. He kissed down her neck, down her chest and lower. Buffy giggled again.

Spike moved back on top of her. "Your beautiful you know that" he saw Buffy blush, he moved down and gave her a light kiss to the lips, the kiss then deepened and she pulled him closer to her.

Buffy used her slayer strength to flip Spike so now he was under her.

"You're so getting lucky" She said to him seductively. She pulled her top over her hand and reached for the chains that hung on the wall.

**Off Camera**

Andrew stopped the tape, he was shocked. "Spike and Buffy? Buffy and Spike? Spike, Buffy and chains?" he thought to himself. Andrew and everyone else could always sense the sexual tension between the both of them but Wow, he never knew they were doing this! And under everyone's nose's.

Andrew heard footsteps and quickly turned off the camera. He moved up the stairs of the basement and went back to the kitchen.

He saw that Buffy, Spike and the potentials where back from patrolling.

"How was patrolling" Andrew questioned Buffy and Spike as he entered the kitchen.

"You know the usual" Buffy replied.

Buffy and Spike stood very closer together, he looked down at their hands and saw that two of spikes fingers where curled around one of hers.

Andrew smiled he just realised that it wasn't just sexual tension, they were in love with each other even if they didn't know it yet.

**(Please Review)**


End file.
